KARAOKE!
by M-The.Singer.Of.Stories-M
Summary: The vocaloids were scheduled for a karaoke session by Master! What would happen if highly programmed singers are placed in an entertainment box for amateur singers? Characters: Meiko, Kaito, Rin, Len, Miku, Gakupo and the new edition... Luka! R&R onegai!


Yehey! Another one-shot! It's about the vocaloids going out for Karaoke! I miss Karaoke-ing with my friends though...so this popped in my mind XDD

And some of you might notice that the songs the vocaloids might sing would be rock-ish, piano-ish, violin-ish or upbeat or something related to that xDD;

Well, read now :3

Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids or their songs. All right go to their owners! And I got the lyrics from YouTube, mind you!

* * *

"Minna!" Rin and Miku shouted as they enter the vocaloid household with a bang on the door.

"What? What's happening?" Meiko and Kaito asked in unison from the living room, who was watching TV.

"KARAOKE!" Rin and Miku both said happily.

"What do you mean by Karaoke?" Kaito asked bluntly earning him a slap on the head from Meiko. "Hey! What was that for?!" He angrily said.

"You idiot, Karaoke is a portmanteau of Japanese _kara_ which means "empty" and _ōkesutora _which means "orchestra", and it's a form of entertainment for amateur singers - Hey!" Meiko said as she realizes her analysis.

"I know what it means Meiko! I just wanted to know what do they mean by that..." Kaito rubbed his head. "And amateur singers you say?"

"But we're not amateur singers, Rin. We're highly programmed professional vocaloids." Gakupo added as he passes by them.

"Well, it's not that! Master arranged for us to sing!" Rin giggled. "But this time we're going to sing just for fun!" Miku added cheerfully.

"Wait! Where are you going, Gakupo?" Rin asked as she tugged his long hair. "In the backyard, to practice with Luka, Meiko insisted so we can't bother anyone."

"Okay, then! But you're going to come with us?" Miku asked. "Just send whoever to the backyard so Luka can hear too." Gakupo said as he disappears to the kitchen.

"Ahh..." Meiko said as she stretched her arms. "Hahaha, that's awesome! I haven't sung a note or two for awhile."

"That's because you're too busy drinking.." Kaito laughed, a laughed that owned him a powerful punch on his head. "Ouuucchh..." He whined.

"Next time, learn to shut up if you don't have anything good to say!" Meiko shouted fiercely at Kaito. "Yes, Ma'am..." Kaito said as he rubbed his head again and returned to watching the TV.

"Oh, where's Len by the way?" Rin asked as she looked around the living room for Len.

"He's upstairs, I think he's busy reading something." Kaito said not bothering to look away from the TV. "Yeah, he haven't came down since we ate lunch." Meiko said not bothering to look away from the TV also.

"Maybe you should go check up on him." Miku insisted. "I'm going to my room anyway, to get ready."

"Wait you two! You haven't told us when are we going to meet Master." Meiko said as she looked away from the TV when the commercial flashed.

"Oh, right. You haven't told us..." Kaito said. "Well, he said he was going to pick us up." Rin said as she runs upstairs and leaves Miku. "Just ask Miku-sis!"

So, Kaito and Meiko turned their look to Miku. "Uh...What Rin said." Miku's sweat dropped. "Oh but, he also said that Gakupo and Luka should come along too!"

"Oh those two, they're in the backyard practicing a song or two." Kaito pointed out to Miku. "Yeah, I sent them out there so they won't disturbed us while watching our show." Meiko added.

"Hehehe... no wonder." Kaito said as he and Miku both sweat dropped. "Okay, I'll tell them then!" Miku said as she ran out to the backyard.

"Ah, Gakupo! Luka! We're going to karaoke today! The master insisted!" Miku said as she ran towards the two.

"That sounds fun, doesn't it?" Luka giggled as she smiled to Gakupo. Gakupo replied with a nod and said. "Then, what time is it, Miku-san?"

"Master told me and Rin that he'll pick us up." Miku replied. "Okay, we'll be ready then." Luka and Gakupo both said. Miku smiled and ran back to the house.

As Miku went up upstairs, she walked towards her room as she passed the Kagamine twin's room.

"Len? Len! Len!! LEN!?!" Rin shouted as she tried to wake up Len. "Eh? Huh? What?" Len squinted as he got up from the stack of papers his head was lying on.

"I've been trying to wake you up, I even gave you time to sleep more when you said "Five more minutes, Rin"." Rin said as he looked at Len's messy hair.

"Ohh...sorry I've been trying to study these." Len pointed to the books. "You know, this is why, sometimes I don't get to play with you." Rin said upset-ly.

"Sorry, Onee..." He said as he smiled at Rin. "Okay, okay, now take a shower! You look too messy to be clean!" She said as she pushed Len into the bathroom and closed the door at Len.

With this she managed to cover her blushed from when Len apologized with a smile. She walked over to the stack of papers Len was sleeping on earlier. Her eyes widened when she saw the words written on the paper.

"What is all this? "Help On How To Develop A Deeper Voice For Robots"? He's studying this?" Rin asked to no one in particular. "Why this, Len?"

When Len was done showering, he managed to get out without Rin noticing, he grabbed clean ones from his drawer and went inside back the bathroom.

"What's Len taking so long?" Rin said as she walks towards the bathroom door. "Hey! Len! You done yet?" Rin asked as he opened the door.

"AHH! ONEE-CHAN CLOSE THE DOOR!" Len shouted as he was getting dressed. He blushed slightly at this. "AHH! SORRY! I DIDN'T LOOK!" Rin covered her eyes and closed the door.

But she can't deny it to herself, the fact that she did see Len, and was blushing madly. She gave a sigh of relief after she had had calm down, she took her iPod from her bag and turned it on. Len was done in a few minutes. He went outside the bathroom to find Rin listening to her iPod.

Then, after a few minutes, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Meiko said as she opened the door. Their master has arrived. "Oh, ah! Everyone! Master's here! Come on!" Meiko shouted.

"I see Rin and Miku told everyone then. Come! Get in the car!" Their master signaled, as every vocaloid left the household.

Kaito locked the door, it took him for a few minutes to finished, but when he turned around they had already left. "WHAA?! THEY LEFT ME!" He ran up the street, trying to catch up to the car where everyone was in, that everyone but Kaito.

"HEY! YOU LEFT ME! STOOPPP!" He shouted as he ran faster, but no one can hear him, the vocaloids were too busy practicing their vocals in the car.

"Wait everyone! You know, I'm beginning to have a feeling that we left something..." Meiko said as she looked outside the car.

"Meiko, who? I thought we're all complete here." Luka said. "Ah!? We did left something... No somebody!" Meiko said as she spots Kaito running from behind. "Stop the car, master!"

Master stopped the car and eventually Kaito caught up. "Kaito...weren't you back in the car?" Master asked. "Y-you... You... L-left... Me..." He said as he pants for breath. "Sorry, now get in."

After that commotion, they arrived at the Karaoke box peacefully. Though Rin was really excited to sing and was dragging Len off. "Yey! We're going to sing~ sing~! sing!" She sung.

"I'll pick you up in 3 hours." Master said as he got in the car. "Wait, Master! I thought you were singing with us as well?" Gakupo asked.

"I don't sing, Gakupo. Why do you think I created you all then?" Master replied. "Enjoy yourselves, now. Don't waste time." He said as he drove off.

The vocaloids all entered the karaoke box, surprised by how the space was really bigger then a recording studio. There were vending machines to satisfy their hunger later. And also there was a stage where one's suppose to be when singing.

"Wow, it almost looks like a studio shoot." Kaito said as he sits on one of the couches.

"Cool! They have vending machines here! I'll go get as some snacks." Meiko said as she went to the vending machines to get their food.

Gakupo was busy looking through the address system. "Why does every song in here look familiar?" He said as he turns every page.

"That's because...we already sung them all before, no wonder Master wants us to Karaoke." Luka said as she looks at the songs.

"Well, it's been long since we sung our songs I guess." Miku said as she sits down on one of the couches.

"Well who's going on first?" Luka asked as she smiles and puts down the address system on the table in the center of the couches.

"Comfy..." Len said as he relaxes on the. "Len! Get up! We're going on first!" Rin said as he pulls Len from the couch.

"But Onee! I want to sit for awhile!" Len whined. "Humph fine." Rin replied letting go Len's arm. "I'll sing by myself then!" She said as she gets the address system from the table and looks through the pages.

"Phew! That was close..." Len sighed in relief as he watches Rin get on the stage and input the numbers to the machine from the address system.

"Okay! Rin goes first. We'll listen while we eat and choose our song!" Meiko said as she places the food she got from the vending machines.

As soon as the music starts to play, Len recognizes the song 'cause of it's piano intro. "Oh she chose "Meltdown"..." He said as he watches Rin who was waiting for the intro to finish.

"Isn't that the song where her voice hits beautifully high?" Gakupo asked Len. "Yeap, it is..." He replied not bothering to look away from Rin.

_"Machi-akari hanayaka ETHER masui no tsumetasa"_

Rin sang while she moves to the beat of the song.

_"Nemure nai gozen niji subete a kyuusoku ni kawaru" _

She spun with enjoyment.

_"OIL gire no LIGHTER yaketsuku youna ino naka subete ga sou uso nara" _

She almost slipped off the stage a bit but manage to balance. "Rin!" Len shouted when he saw what almost happened to his sister. Rin smiled so that her brother can be sure that she's okay.

_"honto ni yokatta nomi ne kimi no kubi wo shimeru yuwe wo mita" _

The other vocaloids watched as Rin sings with so much enjoyment that it drove them to pick their songs.

"Rin's young yet she has a high beautiful voice" Miku said as she watches Rin sing. "Everyone has their own voices, Miku. Each wonderful to their own." Luka smiled at Miku who replied with smiling too.

_"Hikari no afureru hiru sagari" _

Len watched his sister regretting that he denied her invitation earlier to sing with her. _"_

_Kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo nakidashi souna mede mitaita...."_

"Chorus time!" Rin said through the mic. "That's high!" Kaito shouted as he put his ice cream down on the table and clapped. "It is, isn't it?" Len said continuing to watch Rin.

_"Kaku-yuuguu-ro nisa..."_

_"tobi-konde mitai to omou..."_

_"massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei..."_

_"kaku-yuuguu-ro nisa"_

_"tobi-konde mitara soshitara subete ga" _

_"yurusareru youna kagashite..."_

After more words came, Rin was done singing still smiling, she then bowed as the other vocaloids clapped to their satisfaction. "That was awesome, Rin!" Miku hugged Rin.

"Thanks, Miku-sis." She replied happily with a hug back. "Yeah, you were great on the stage. Although you should be careful next time." Meiko said as she gave Rin an orange.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Rin took the orange from Meiko. "Rin, that was a beautiful song." Gakupo said as he looked at Rin with a smile.

"And you looked comfortable and adorable on the stage as you sang and I'm impressed by your voice." Luka said as she pats Rin on the head.

"Thank you very much, everyone has a beautiful voice in this group, so no need to praise me." Rin said with firm in her voice. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So...who's next?" She said as she held the mic out to everyone.

Miku looked at the mic with doubt but... "I'm next!" She shouted as she grabbed the mic from Rin. "Miku-sis then, do your best!" Rin said as she sat next to Len.

Miku nodded and went to the karaoke machine to input the numbers. "Miku, what song did you choose?" Meiko asked. "I chose the song, "Love is War"." She replied with a smile.

"Good choice, I love songs like that." Gakupo commented. Miku nodded and waited as the music plays.

_"Mou ikiba ga nai wa.. Kono koi no netsuryou..... Ahh..."_

"Go Miku-sis!" Rin cheered as she moved her head to the sounds of the guitar playing in the background. "You sound great, Miku." Luka said as she watches Miku with a smile.

_"Haiiro no kumo Monochro no ken-sou... Hizashi wa kageri"_

Miku sang as she moved around the stage.

_"Yugure wa iro wo kaeteiku... Ahh, sekai ga niginde"_

"She sounds good, she should aing more songs like this more often." Gakupo said as he clapped. "Well, that's your genre of songs, Gakupo." Luka replied.

_"Sore demo suki de ireru ka nante...."_

_"Wakatteru kedo dou surebaii no..."_

_"Doushitara... Dosureba....Baka dana... watashi..." _

Closing her eyes as she sings the words.

After more words, Miku was done. Exhausted and doubtful a little from the words she sang, but everyone liked it and clapped also to cheer her up.

"You were great, Miku-sis!" Rin said as she offered a sit to Miku next to her. "Yeah, that was cool..." Len added. "Thanks you two." Miku smiled in relief.

"Who's going to sing next?" Miku asked still holding the mic in her hands. "Well...you and Rin already sang, that leaves us five." Kaito replied.

"AHH!?!? NO! THIS CAN'T BE!?!" Luka shouted while holding the address system. "Why? What's wrong?" Meiko asked. "THERE ISN'T ANY SONG HERE BY ME!" She replied.

"Ohh boy, let me check. EH!? This hasn't been updated since... It's too late to identify." Meiko froze as she saw that Luka was right about. Luka sighed in her palms.

"Hey, wait! Here's one!" Meiko pointed. "What is it?" Luka asked in surprise. "It's called..."Go Google it". And it's a duet between you and Gakupo." Meiko smiled.

Rin and Len laughed together. ""Go google it"? eh?" Miku giggled. "That's funny. I wonder what kind of song is it?"

"WHAT?!" Luka and Gakupo both screamed. "No way! I hate that song!" Luka said. "Well, sing this or don't sing at all..." Meiko said as she gives the address system back to Luka.

Luka sighed. "Okay, fine. Let's sing Gakupo." She said in defeat. She upset-ly went to the machine and inputted the numbers. "Don't worry, it's just a song, Luka." Gakupo whispered.

(N/A: _For Luka_ and For _**Gakupo**_)

_"Please do not ask me why" _

Luka sang.

" **_All of you wants to know me I think"_**…

Gakupo sang too.

"_Please do not ask me why" _

"_**All of you wants to know me"**_

"The song sounds melodic..." Rin said as she watches Luka and Gakupo sing together. "Yes, But I wonder why Luka hated this song?" Len added.

_**"This is the first time I've ever felt this way"  
**_  
_"A rom is what beginners start off with"_

**_"I want to be the person closest to you"  
_**  
_"Your VIP is probably fake"_

As soon as the other vocaloids heard this they froze and all said. "Ohhhhh...." Len sweat dropped. "Okaaay, now I know why."

Rin looked at Len and Miku. "It's a little harsh isn't it?" Len nodded quielty with Miku. "This is just crack." Kaito chuckled.

"Yeah...I remembered when our duets were kind of like this." Meiko said as she watches Gakupo and Luka. "Hehehehe..." Kaito blushed and looked at Meiko who's beside him.

_Will you speak up if you have something you want to say to me?_

**_I want to know what you think of me!_**

_I'll tell you to just "Go Google it"_

Luka and Gakupo saw everyone enjoying their singing, so for more laughs they began acting the whole song out._ I can't believe they like this song._Luka thought to herself.

_"Go Google it"  
_  
**_"What's your email?"_** _"Go Google it"  
_  
**_"Where do you live?"_** _"Go Google it"_

**_"Which do you like?"_ **_"Go Yahoo! Google it"_

**_"Can I see you again?"_** _"Go Google it"  
_  
**_"Do you eat eggplant?"_** _"Go Google it"  
_  
**_"Who do you like?"_** _I can't tell you that.._

Miku, Rin, and Len were laughing so hard. "Go Google it!" They sang along. Meiko and Kaito were laughing as well just not hard as Miku, Rin, and Len though.

"This is too epic!" Rin laughed. "They really acted along with the words too!" Len pointed while laughing. "Oh my gosh...I think I'm going to die from laughing!" Miku laughed as she dropped her leek.

_"You never will act proper enough, will you?"_

**_"I always play your voice on continuous loop"  
_**  
_"I think you shouldn't quit your day job"  
_  
**_"Everytime you talk, it makes you even more cute"  
_**  
_"Why is it written in your diary?"_

Unable to bear it, Kaito and Meiko joined along the laughing spree of Miku, Rin and Len. "They're really good!" Kaito said. "This is so hilarious!" Len and Rin both said as they laughed more.

_"Will you go home already? You're just being a nuisance"  
_  
_**"I know you're not really thinking that"**"I'll tell you to just "Go Google it""_

"Go Google it!" The other vocaloids sang along while laughing. After a few more funny scenes and singing, Luka and Gakupo were finished. Everyone was laughing including the two who just got off the stage.

"See? It wasn't that bad!" Meiko said to Luka as she slapped her shoulder. "Thanks, Meiko. And thanks everyone." Luka said as she smiled to everyone.

"We're glad you liked it...though it kinda hurts." Gakupo said as he rubbed the bruises he got from Luka while "acting".

"We only got an hour and a half. I still haven't sing." Kaito said looking at his watch. "Well then, we have no choice!" Meiko said as she drunk from her bottle. "Duet?" She offered.

Luka's eyes glittered with excitement. "Ohh... I want to hear this!" She said as she looked at Meiko and Kaito. "This is going to be cute!" Rin and Miku said together.

"Well...as long as you don't hurt me." Kaito teased. "Okay, fine." She said as she got the two mics from Gakupo and Luka. "I already chose a song." She handed the other mic to Kaito.

"Really? What song?" Kaito asked as he stood up from the couch and accepted the other mic from Meiko. "Tsugai Kogarashi " She said as she inputted the numbers on the machine.

Kaito's eyes widened with surprise and a powder of red appeared on his cheeks. "I love that song..." He said as he got up the stage. "I guessed so, yeah." Meiko said as she got on the stage as well.

(N/A: **For Meiko** and For Kaitowhen they sing **together** )

_**"kawaita kogarashi** **soyo-soyo to"**__**hira-hira to"  
**  
**"aima mieru hiwo** **machi nagara"**_

"kawaita konoha wa

"They're really good, their voice blends well with the music, it seems." Luka commented with a smile as she watched the two continue to sing.

_**"toki wo kazoe aruku"**__**"tuzuru kotonoha ni irodorare"  
**  
**"akaku iromeki SETSUNA ni odoru"**_**_"kureha ichi-mai teno hira ni suberi"_**

"kataru wa・・・"

Meiko and Kaito sang as they moved to the music. "That's so amazing, they sound so beautiful." Rin said in awe as she watch Meiko and Kaito sing with their heart.

_**"yaketa kokyou ni wakare wo tsugete"**　_**_"konoha no teni hikare"_**

"**hashiri**** saru"**

**"mada minu mirai eno fuan nado"**

**"kanjiru itoma nado arimo sezu"**

As Meiko sang, Kaito looked at her with caring eyes and so did she. After Meiko the music began to speed up. "That beat sounds good." Len said when he heard the music.

_"kawaita konoha wa **hira-hira to**"_

"**kawaita kogarashi** **soyo-soyo to**"

Gakupo stared at Kaito and Meiko for awhile and said. "Their voice are pretty flexible. It's rather beautiful to hear them together."

_"tsunaida teto tewo **hanasa zuni**"_

"**toki wo kazoe kakeru**"

"amaneku hito no inochi seoi"

"**sono chiisaki tede nani wo tsumugu"**

The other vocaloids clapped at the voices of Kaito and Meiko. "Go Mei-can! You two sound so great!" Miku cheered.

_**"hon no kasuka na hokorobi ni"**_

_**"shinuru kono sede"**_

**"shin-zuru michi wo tada hitasura ni"**

**"ayumu omae no sasae to naran"**

**"kurenai no tsurugi wo tazu-sae te"**

**"konomi konoha to fukarete yukou"**

After singing more words that had come, Meiko and Kaito were done. They both bowed with hands together as the other vocaloids clapped again. They both got off the stage and retreated to their sits.

"Ahh, that was fun!" Meiko said as she slumps herself on the couch, tired of dancing to the beat and singing the notes. "Yeah, you sounded great up there." Kaito smiled.

"Thanks you too! Here..." Meiko said with a smile as she hands the last ice cream to Kaito. "Thanks." Kaito said as he accepts it from Meiko with a smile on his face.

"Well, everyone sang after all!" Meiko said looking at everyone. "Everyone?" Rin asked while acting with suspicion.

"But the only ones who sang are me, Miku-sis, Gakupo, Luka, you and Kaito." She pointed out. "And there's about...seven of us here..." She smirked. "I wonder who didn't sing yet?"

Everyone looked at each other wondering who could it be. Len was staying quiet in his sit as he could to slip out of this. "....LEN!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted but Len.

"AHH!?!?" Len fell off the couch. "You've been slouching your butt there eversince we got here!" Rin scolded.

"I know, I know, but I don't want to sing okay?!" Len replied as he gets on the couch again. "But why?" Kaito asked in confusion in place of everyone else who, were also confused with Len.

"Nothing. I just do." Len said as he looks away from everybody. "Yeah, right. You think I don't know? The thing you're studying?" Rin said.

"K-Know what? S-studying what? I don't know w-what you're talking about." Len said firmly as he could but couldn't stopped himself to stutter.

"You don't want to sing because...." Rin said as everyone watch in horror. "YOU DON'T WANT YOUR HIGH VOICE AND YOU WANT A DEEPER VOICE! HA! DUN! DUN!" Rin shouted as she pointed to Len, as if she caught the suspect of a murder mystery.

Everyone but Len gasped with horror. "So that's what you were studying..." Meiko said as she looks at Len. "N-no w-way!" Len tried to cover. "Forget it Len. We all know." Rin said.

"But Len, why don't you want your high voice anymore?" Gakupo asked in confusion. "I'm a boy okay! No...I'm a man! A man has to have a deeper voice...not a high voice." He shrugged.

"That's why I've been studying on how to pitch my voice. Master doesn't even want to help me with it." Everyone but Len gasped in horror again.

"Len...if you lose your high voice, we can't sing together anymore. It'll sound ugly. I mean it." Rin couldn't stop herself from crying. "Oh..Rin please stop crying." Miku hugged Rin in comfort.

"Yeah, Len. If that happens you won't be called the Kagamine twins anymore." Miku said in defense of Rin. Everyone looked at Len with a sad look that caused Len to bow his head in shame.

"You shouldn't try to change yourself 'cause you compared yourself. You are what you are." Luka said as she patted Len on the head.

"I know...I'm sorry everyone...I'm sorry, Rin." Len hugged Rin, which caused her to stop crying. "So, will you sing now?" Rin asked happily. "Of course! Just as long you sing with me." He smiled.

"Sure! You choose the song!" Rin said as she stands up and goes up to the stage. Everyone was excited to hear the twins sing, so Len chose a song, a song that shows his strong bond with Rin.

"What song did you choose?" Rin asked. ""KOKORO KISEKI!"" He shouted. "That's awesome!" Rin smiled happily. Everyone was happy to see the two sing together.

When they heard the sound of a beating heart, the other vocaloids recognized this song quickly. "That's a very beautiful song! Good choice!" Miku and Luka said in unison.

(N/A: For Rin and **For Len** when **they sing together**. Complaints about the grammar? check the disclaimer above please)

_**"Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto"**_

**"dekibae o iunara "KISEKI""**

**"dakedo mada tarinai"**

**"hitotsu dake dekinai"**

**"sore wa "KOKORO" to iu"**

**"PUROGURAMU"**

Everyone clapped as Rin's and Len's voices sounds beautiful when colliding. "They sound so beautiful..." Miku dropped her leek again. "Go Len and Rin! You sound awesome!" Meiko cheered.

"Here comes the voice blending!" Kaito and Miku said simultaneosly in excitement.

_"Iku hyaku toshi ga sugi"  
_**"Oshiete agetai... hito no yorokobi · kanashimi"  
**_"hitori de nokosareta"  
_**"Kiseki no Gakusha wa NEGAU"  
**_"Kiseki no Robotto wa NEGAU"  
_**"Kunou wa tsuzuki toki dake ga sugite yuku"**  
_inochi no owari made watashi ni tsukutteta  
_**"okizari no utagoe to kono "KOKORO"**  
_"KOKORO"_"  
**"Sono hitomi no naka utsuru boku wa?"**  
_"nazeka namida ga tomaranai..."  
_**"kimi ni totte donna sonzai?"**  
_"Naze watashi furueru? kasokusuru kodou"  
_**"Kare no totte jikan wa mugen janai"**  
_"kore ga watashi no nozonda "KOKORO"?"  
_**"demo kanojo ni wa mada wakaranai"**

"Ohh, that's so lovely..." Luka said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "They sound perfectly in tune." Added Gakupo.

**_"Shiritai ano hito ga"_**

**_"Ima ugoki hajimeta kasokusuru kiseki"_**

_("ANATA HA NAZE NAKUNO?")_

_FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI  
Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o  
FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI  
Watashi wa shitta kanashimu koto o  
FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO MUGEN  
Nante fukaku setsunai..._

"That's really high!" Kaito said. "I can't even sing that high and it kinda sounds like Rin's in pain when she sings the last line here." Meiko said as she drank from her bottle again.

"Ohh! Rin's crying!" Miku pointed. "Yeah, but it's part of the act. Rin seems to be use to it too. I can't blame them... it's really a nice song." Kaito said as he watches Rin's tears fall down.

_Ima kizuki hajimeta  
__**"Ichidome no kiseki wa  
**__umareta riyuu o  
__**kimi ga umareta koto  
**__kitto hitori wa sabishii  
__**Nidome no kiseki wa  
**__Sou Ano hi · Ano toki  
__**k**__**imi to sugoseta jikan  
**__subete no kioku ni_  
**_Sandome wa madanai..._**  
_Yadoru "KOKORO" ga afuredasu_  
**_sandome wa mada..." _**

Luka stared at Rin and Len as they act out the whole song on stage perfectly. "There's so much harmony in this song..." Miku smiled at Luka and said. "It's really a wonderful story!"

_...MESSEEJI O... JUSHIN SHIMASU...  
...HASSHIN MOTO HA... MIRAI NO...  
...WATASHI?!... _**_Ima ieru  
hontou no kotoba  
sasageru anata ni_**

Len and Rin sang to each other as they ran from both the ends of the stage, meeting each other in the center and then grabbing each other's hand while continuing the voice blending in their song.

((**_Ikuhyaku no toki o koete todoita MESSEEJI  
Mirai no tenshi kara no "KOKORO" kara no utagose_**))

_A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU  
Kono yo no watashi o unde kurete_  
((**_Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto_**))  
_A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU  
Issho ni sugoseta hibi o_  
((**_Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan_**))  
_A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU  
Anaga ta watashi ni kureta subete_  
((**_Sandome no kiseki wa mirai no kimikara no "MAGOKORO"_**))  
_A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU  
Eien ni utau_  
((**_Yondome wa iranai... Yondome wa iranaiyo_**))  
_A-RI-GA-TOU... A-RI-GA-TOU_

After the song ended, the twins both bowed on the stage, Rin wiped her tears off and hugged Len. "ARIGATOU!" They both shouted into the mic for everyone and each other.  
They all applaused at the Kagamine twins with a smile on all their face.

"That was awesome as ever!" Miku said as she hugged the twins. "Thanks, Miku!" They both said.

"See? Len. You didn't have to change yoursef, everyone loves you the way you are!" Meiko said as she hugged Len for second. "Thanks, everyone!" Len happily said as he put both his arms behind his back. "Hehehehe...." he laughed as he sat down next to Rin.

As the vocaloids enjoyed themselves, Master came through the door, ready to pick up them up from their karaoke session. "I see, you had fun? Time to go!"

Each vocaloid were a little disappointed to leave. "Awwww....." Miku, Rin, and Len whined. "That's okay, we'll set another session next time." Gakupo winked as Meiko, Luka and Kaito smiled at the three.

"Yey!" The three said happily in unison. "That turned out fun and really, I enjoyed every bit of it!" Len said as he grabbed Rin's hand as they go in the car. "I'm glad it did..." Rin blushed.

And as they drove back to their house, they kept every bit of that karaoke experience in their hearts. Everyone smiled as their experiences turned out better than great.

"Master!" Luka shouted in the car. "What is it, Luka?" He asked surprised by her shouting in the car. "WHY ON EARTH IS THERE ONLY ONE SONG BY ME IN THE ADDRESS SYSTEM?! AND WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE "GO GOOGLE IT"?" She complained.

Master sweat dropped as he got deafened by Luka's high voice screech. "Well..uh... when you first came out... I wanted you to be a tsundere-" He got snapped by Luka.

"WHAT!??!!" Luka screamed almost ready to tear off his head. "Luka... calm down." Gakupo and Meiko said as they were getting deaf by Luka's screams especially when she was in between them.

"Okay... Next time Master! Have that address system updated!" She said as she obeyed Gakupo and Meiko's request. "Of course, Luka. Whatever you say..." Master said as he drove still deafened by Luka's screams.

And who says karaoke is for amateur singers only to enjoy?

* * *

Minna - Everyone

Arigatou - Thanks

Done reading? Yey! Thanks for reading! And I intended this to have a little japanese... But oh well XDD

If I have mistakes...I'm not perfect then X3;;

Review please~~! :33 Mighty appreciated!


End file.
